Forbidden Temptation
by JJbeen16
Summary: Seth finds his new love intrest in a half breed named Myron who is more than he appears to be. There is something coming for Seth and Myron, will there new found love survive what is coming? What will Jake do to realize who he wants more Seth Or Emmett.
1. Chapter 1 New Danger

Things in La Push have settled down- with the exception of Jake and Emmett groping all over each other whenever Rosalie was busy with others things. I was still trying to get over him leaving me for Emmett, it's been three months since and I can't get over it especially when it's happening in front of me. To get away from today's slobber fest I decided to go for a run in the woods and get my mind and attitude adjusted.

Before I could get out the door I heard Jake "Do you want some company" I heard him say before I walked out the door.

"I don't care" even though I did not want to be near him at the moment. Then again this might be a good time to get all my aggression and pain off my chest.

It's not like he ever asked with all that we had been through if I was okay but I needed to say something anyway.

**Jacob's POV**

I've had been getting a bad vibe coming from Seth lately so I thought I should See what was wrong. I already kind of knew I, just wanted us to get past all of this so we could move on. Well _he _could move on.

"You okay Seth you look like something's been eating at you, so what's wrong".

"No I'm not okay Jake and why are you asking like you care or something".

I looked away trying to maintain my composure, not answering very quickly.

"Well because I do really care, besides why is this even a question all of a sudden".

Then before we could continue there was a pressure I never felt before hit me and we were both scanning the forest area surrounding us.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

Jacob's POV

Then out of nowhere, before I could react everything went black.

"Have a nice sleep big guy". A mysterious voice echoed

Seth's POV

I saw Jacob phase back and a figure hovering over him, and then I heard Emmett's colossal footsteps coming towards the figure. Before I knew it Emmett had the figure by the neck, which looked like someone Emmett's age. I noticed that he looked at me and smiled before Emmett got his hands around on him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" He growled.

"I just put him to sleep for the time being now, will you let me go before I get angry" he said in a calm voice.

"HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE "he snapped back with more acid in his voice.

"I wish you wouldn't have said that"

Then I noticed a lot of attractive things about him (even though that's no important right now). I didn't know where to start, well to start his full moist soft lips, his exotic light brown eyes, or his tight muscled down body.

"Wow' was all I could say.

Then the sky started darkening and I looked back at him… his eye were white and electrifying. Then I heard a "BOOM" that sent a thunderbolt straight at Emmett, sending him through a huge tree.

Jacob's POV

I jumped as soon as I heard the crash and saw Emmett and the tree fall over. Which sent me into a fit of rage but before I lunged at him another thunderbolt hit the ground where I was standing.

"Wait a minute please just listen for a second please" he said nervously then put his hands out as a sign of surrender.

"The names Myron Crowley, I just moved down her I lost my concentration over my powers when I felt you guys come up."

I looked at Seth who seemed like he was about to faint, and then ignored him for the time being.

"Oh names Jacob Black, did you know you are in La push?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I am aware of where I am I was looking around that's all" he said defensively.

"Thanks a lot babe for leaving me hear on my back, thanks a lot" Emmett said lazily.

"Oh yeah that's Emmett he's my-"

"He's your boyfriend I kind of guess that much"

"So you with one of the Cullen's "

"You Know about my family" Emmett said surprised.

"Yes I know about the vampire coven and the wolf pack" he said looking at me and the Seth."

"Who is that" he said looking at Seth curiously

**Seth's POV**

Before he could answer I had already disappeared and came back to introduce myself to the gorgeous stranger.

"My Names Seth Clearwater "I said holding my head down a little

"Nice to meet you Seth" he said with a dazzling smile on his face

That smile set my soul on fire, and I didn't think I was ever gonna stop smiling until Jake jumped into my vision and said "We should go se the Cullen's now I guess"

"Oh yeah Sorry about the tree thing Emmett I was trying to protect myself that's all"

"No worries" he said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3 Signs of Affection

**Myron's POV**

It had been a couple of hours and I seemed to be welcomed into the Cullen's happy family. I could only hope that my assumption was correct in saying so. Before I could think of anything that bothered me I had the feeling that someone was watching me and I was right.

"Seth are you ok you looked a little flushed?"

I then realized that he was embarrassed about me saying that out loud and he left without a word. I my mind I wondering if he knew how I felt around him, trying to stay calm around him when I was really infatuated, head over heels in love with him. I was going to go apologize for embarrassing him but Jacob called me. "Hey Myron can I talk to you for a minute." He asked nervously like he knew something I didn't.

We went out into the forest he turned around and said "Um Myron how much do you know about my tribe exactly?" I thought for a minute then answered easily "I know that your people had past the phasing thing down for generations, and I know that you guys don't age as long as you continue to go wolf. I also know about that you guys can heal yourselves pretty fast."

"Oh that's all." "Pretty much why"

"Well I think you should know as much as possible" he said in a serious tone that made me a little wary.

The time he was drilling me with all this information I was wondering "Why is he telling me this now."

"Um Myron you okay" he said noticing that I somewhere in space.

"Hmm you say something else" I asked a little lost from my space out session.

"Oh no I guess that's it for now"

Before we left for the house I wanted to know "Hey Jake why are you telling about the imprinting thing right now, is there something going on I should know about?"

"Only time will tell I just wanted to fill you in on everything that's all."

"Oh okay well I'm headed back to La Push for a little bit" I don't know what's going on right now but I needed to go get some kind of escape right now so La Push was perfect.

On the way there I was thinking about Seth again and I was thinking that the imprinting thing Jake told me about had something to do with Seth, but I quickly put that thought out of my head.

Like he would be interested in somebody like me I always have been bad at the relationship thing and I wasn't ready to have another emotional scar.

So when I finally get to La Push I find a nice spot near a white piece of wood and situate myself so I could concentrate on my irrational feelings for Seth.

I had to get a hold over my emotion or I would lose control of my powers and right now I was slipping trying to regain my control.

And then everything went _black_………………………………..

**Seth's POV**

I didn't know what was happening to me all I could think about was the sound of his voice, the emotional intensity in his beautiful eyes, the way he licked his. All this was so strange, but before I thought about it any longer Jake came knocking at my window. He looked a little irritated like I was in my own ignoring the knocks.

"Hey Jake is something wrong." as if I really cared right now I was about go to the beach anyway.

"Hey Seth can we talk if your not busy." He said looking in my room like I was hiding somebody (even though I kind of wished that was true …WHAT"S Going on with me).

"Yeah I was headed for the beach anyway." I said jumping out and closing my window

"Look Seth I 'm sorry for hurting you and now I know." He looked heartbroken and pitiful but I was fine right now.

"Um thanks for that Jake I'm over that now so you don't have to apologize." Then I looked him and he looked like he was going to cry, and then out of nowhere he jumped on me and stared kissing me forcefully.

I was trying to push him away it took a couple times but then he backed up, tears falling like a waterfall. I tried to grab him and hug him but he backed up "I'm so sorry I just wanted to see if I was still on your mind at all now."

I was confused a little "What are you talking about Jake what's wrong with you." I said with a little acid in my voice.

He suddenly burst into a raging fit "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON"T KNOW SETH." He growled, I backed up a little bit but then came back to my senses.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I shot back at him with just as much anger.

"I KNOW THAT YOU IMPRINTED ON MYRON DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING."

That's when it all hit me (even though it was painfully obvious) I was in love with him, _but was that enough._

So this is what was wrong with me and Jake apparently, but why is Jake so upset when he has big Emmett on his arms (and everywhere else).

Before I could say anything else I felt that same powerful presence again and me and Jake headed for the beach.

When we finally got there I stopped, instantly paralyzed at whom I saw and what he was doing. It was Myron floating in the air with the, and in front of him was a massive tornado in the water that seemed to sit still. I also noticed that everybody was there watching him too.

Then all the crashing stopped and the twister subsided, while he was floating in the air.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that I attracted so much attention with my powers." He said a little embarrassed, while everyone else was either gawking or just mute with amazement at the sight.

It all came to me at once I'm in love with him and I don't know how long I'm wanna wait before I take him back home with me and( God only knows how incredibly sexy he is, I want him all over me NOW).


	4. Chapter 4 Place I call Home

**I Know That I haven't updated in a long time but I"ll to get back**

Chapter 4 Envy

Jacob's POV

I looked at Seth and realized what happened, he imprinted on Myron! The look in his eyes and the way they lit up when he looked at him. I was little jealous, which is weird because I have Emmett and I should be happy. " I'm happy " I repeated the words in my head about a thousand times, yet I had this weird feeling that I was wrong.

Myron's POV

After all the staring I was feeling A little irritated by all the attention " Um okay everybody can stop staring at me now." When I turned around I noticed Jake looking at Seth, who was looking at me really strangely. " I wonder what's wrong with them " I thought quietly to myself. I got bored and a little tired of the strange looks, so I decided to head for my house back near the boundary line.

On the way the way their I got the feeling I was being followed, so I stopped and smelled the air, which smelled like the ocean and it smelled amazing. I really didn't really know what to think when I saw a sandy colored figure move in, Then I had already figured it was Seth but I tried to ignore him moving so I kept walking towards the my house.

Seth's POV

I was really nervous about following him but I wanted to know where he lived so I guess he thought somebody was following him, so I panicked and ran into a bush. I was positive he didn't see me ( wow really good job at being a stalker Sethy) I heard someone say. " oh shut up Lee Lee" I said to my sister knowing what kind of reaction I would get ( I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT) she said sending me an image of her choking the hell outta me. Then finally spotted a blue house in a meadow right beside a waterfall, it was a really beautiful place." So this is where you live, I didn't know about this place it's beautiful."

Myron's POV

It had been about an hour since I had been home, knowing that Seth was out there watching me made me kind of uncomfortable, like he was a stalker. So I came up with this idea to scare him off and before I knew it the sky turned black and wind whipped and whirled around. Then I saw Seth running towards the house and I stopped when I saw that he looked worried when I answered the door. " Seth what's going on" I asked him trying not look suspicious and it worked."


End file.
